


just our luck

by AllisonDiamond (orphan_account)



Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: Day 1, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, M/M, Stonathan Week, Wedding gone wrong, Why Did I Write This?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-18
Updated: 2017-12-18
Packaged: 2019-02-16 16:46:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,686
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13058070
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/AllisonDiamond
Summary: Jonathan and Steve just had the worse of luck. Their wedding went up in flames. Oh well, that was not going to stop Steve from finding other ways to get married much to Jonathan's dismay.





	just our luck

Jonathan rolled around the corner, dodging another bullet. “Steve,” he hissed, watching as their wedding went up in flames. 

“What?” Steve groaned beside him, rubbing his elbows. “This is all your fault, asshole. Why did you want us to get married in a goddamn underground for criminal activities?”

“I didn’t.” Jonathan pulled him down when one of the men passed them by. “If I had known, you think I’d have choose _this_ dump to get married?”

Steve stuck his head around the corner. “I say we take them on,” he said, as he watched the armed men dressed in their dazzling white suits.

“No,” Jonathan furiously whispered, pulling Steve back. “And even if we did, how exactly do you plan to go against them? Do you have any weapons on you ‘cause I sure as hell don’t.”

Steve settled against Jonathan, shoulders sagging. “Not sure. There has to be way. We’re just missing it, Jonny. If we think long and hard about it, it’ll come to us.”

Jonathan groaned and slapped his forehead. “Well, you do that while I think of a way to save our ass.”

“What if I distract them while you escape through that door?” He pointed to the sealed black door in the corner.

“NO,” Jonathan said firmly. “I’m not _leaving_ without you. We either get out together or we don’t.”

“C’mon, Jonny,” Steve whined, snuggled closer into Jonathan. “One of us need to get out of here if we _are_ still to get married. I want it to be you.”

Jonathan groaned and lifted Steve’s head off his shoulder. “What sense does that make, Steve? You want me to be a widower before I’m even married?”

“Nah.” He sighed. “I don’t know, Jonny, I’m scared. I don’t even know if we would be able to make it out of here alive. I just want to know that if I’m going to die that you’re out there far away from this hellhole, safe and protected.”

“No, no. You aren’t going to die.” Jonathan took his hands in his. “We’re going to be fine. We’re both getting here alive! I won’t have it anyway else! This is supposed to be my goddamn wedding day! I won’t have those assholes take that away from me.”

Steve chuckled softly, to which, Jonathan had to clasp a hand over his mouth when one of the suits turned their way. “Keep quiet, asshole. We aren’t on a suicide mission. I still want to get married,” he whispered into Steve’s ears.

Steve nodded.

Jonathan breathed out relievedly when the suit walked out and turned to the door. “I think they’re leaving,” he let out, removing his hand from Steve’s mouth.

“What kind of criminals are they? Leaving like that?” He scoffed. “No criminal mastermind, I tell you.”

Jonathan rolled his eyes. “You want them to stay?” he said, watching as the last one of the suits left the warehouse. 

“Yes,” Steve said then retracted his statement when Jonathan glared at him. “No, I mean, of course not! It’s just not _fair_. They came in here and ruined our wedding and they aren’t going to pay a dime! We’ll have to cover the damages from our own pockets. I’ve half a mind to run after them and beat the hell outta them.”

“And you aren’t going to do any of that,” Jonathan reminded him, getting up from the ground, moving his hand to the back of his skull, and finding blood when he brought it back to his face. “Or you _are_ going to find another man to marry.”

Steve looked at him and his eyes popped. “Shit, you are bleeding,” he said, taking Jonathan’s hand in his. “We ought to get that look at.”

“It’s just a little scratch.” Jonathan shrugged. “Let’s get everyone out here and figure out what we’re going to do about our fucking wedding.”

“Sure, Jonathan, just a little scratch,” Steve said, examining his head. “Just ‘cause it won’t cause a concussion doesn’t mean it’s not big.”

“Steve,” Jonathan hissed.

“Alright, alright.” He moved beside Jonathan again. “Don’t mind me. I’m such a worrywart. I just don't want to stand back and watch my boyfriend die.”

Jonathan shook his head and started to walk away, and Steve followed him in suit. 

**_ * _ **

After that _shitty_ day, all Jonathan wanted to do was sleep and forget about that whole ordeal, but Steve had other plans.

“What if I say we can still get married today?” Steve suggested, having that far too _pleasing_ look on his face.

“I don’t want to hear it,” Jonathan said, hugging the pillow between his legs. 

“Come on, Jonny, just hear me.” Steve’s glasses hung loose on his face, and his robe was left open leaving his bare chest to be admired. “I know this guy and he can get us married just for 400 bucks.”

Jonathan wanted to bang his head against the bed frame, but his head hurt too damn much for that. “I’m not paying 400 dollars to a random guy you _know_ to get married!”

“Fair point,” Steve let out, running his hand through his thick, uncombed hair. “How ‘bout we hitch a ride to Vegas and get married?”

“I got married in Vegas to Nancy.” He yawned. “And that _was_ a mistake. My mom sent Hopper on us. Let’s say I don’t ever want to get married, actually married, in Vegas ever again.”

Steve pinched the bridge between his nose. “How about we go to the church downtown and get a priest to marry us?”

“It’s the middle of the night, Steve.” Jonathan threw his pillow at Steve. “We sure as hell aren’t going to find a priest, or at least one, that would want to marry us. Plus, I think I’ll drop before I even reach the alter.”

Steve rubbed his head and moved on the bed beside Jonathan. “Let’s just sign the papers? Then we can have the whole wedding later?”

“I want to get married, you know?” Jonathan sat up. “I want my mom and Will to be there, and your parents, along with our friends when we become Harrington-Byers.”

“I know. I want that, too,” Steve admitted, moving closer to Jonathan. “I want the world to know how much I love and cherish Jonathan Byers. But after that happened, I just, I don’t know, I worry that we are never going to get married.”

“We will get married, Steve.” Jonathan squeezed Steve’s shoulder. “Maybe this just wasn’t the right time. We just have to find the right time.”

“When is that going to be?” Steve took his gasses off and looked at Jonathan. “We’ve been together for twelve years, Jonny. Twelve long years, and those have been the best years of my life, but sometimes I wonder, what if we just weren’t meant to be?”

Jonathan pulled Steve closer to him. “I know in my heart that you are the one for me,” he said softly, trailing a finger down Steve’s cheek. “I wouldn’t have anyone else if I couldn’t have you. You mean the world to me, Steve. I know it hasn’t been easy loving me. I’m not good at sex or kissing, or any of that, but I love you, Steve, and that’s something that ain’t going to change.”

“I know. And I never wanted anything else from you. I love you for being you,” he confessed, “‘cause you are the best damn thing to happen to me. You’ve shown me how to laugh when I’m happy and cry when I’m down. You’ve taught me that love isn’t something special and beautiful, it’s just there, and it’s what you make of it. You’ve made me a better man, and that’s something that nobody think could be achieved of King Steve.”

Jonathan smiled. “You’ve always been a good man, Steve. You just never let it show to protect yourself, and that’s something I relate to. Before I had you in my life, I always believed that I didn’t need anyone in my life. My camera was all I could ever need. You walked into my life and showed me otherwise. You showed me that having someone to hold me when I cry, and kiss me when I want nothing more than to give up is what has aways been missing from my life. You’re _perfect_ and everyday I wake up, I count myself lucky for having such a perfect and beautiful man to call my own.”

“I love you so goddamn so much,” Steve let out softly. “And I don’t give a damn if we get married when we’re old and gray. As long as I have you in my life, I’m content. ‘Cause life without you would be worse than waking up in hell.”

“We aren’t going to get married when we are old and gray, Steve.” Jonathan chuckled softly. “Hell, we don’t even need to get married to make our love official. It doesn’t need to be proven. It has always been there and it isn’t something that is ever going to leave us, not now, not ever.”

Steve laughed. “True. And even if we happen to fall out of love, I’ll forever grateful to you for giving me the chance to love you, and cherish you for as long as I had done.”

“Wouldn’t happen, asshole.” Jonathan rolled his eyes. “If it did happen, though, I’d always look back to those twelve years we shared, and appreciate the rollercoaster it was. With me getting married to Nancy when we were on a break, with you almost getting married to that guy when we broke up for the thirteenth time.”

“Our relationship was anything but perfect. But it was ours and I’ll forever treasure it.”

“As would I, warts and all.”

Steve leaned in and closed the distance between them, savoring that taste of cherry and mint that was only Jonathan. 

“I love you so much,” Steve said between kisses, “so much that it hurt to think I was that close to almost losing you.”

“You would never lose me. I wouldn’t let it happen.” Jonathan smiled against Steve’s lips. 


End file.
